I Don't Love You
by KyokoForever
Summary: We all know Rose and Emmett moved before New Moon. But what if Rose didn't like the idea? What if she said the wrong thing? Sonfic to I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance. Oneshot.


**A/N:**

**Sakura: Hey Guys!**

**Emzy: What's up?**

**Sakura: The ceiling! **

**Emzy: . . .**

**Sakura: heh. Okay, so this is my first songfic, so be nice!**

**Disclaimer: Here. Have a cookie...See? Since Stephenie Meyer is too busy writing Breaking Dawn, she would never have time to make you cookies. So HA!!!!**

**--------------------------**

**Emmett's POV**

_** Well when you go**_

_**Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay**_

_**And maybe when you get back**_

_**I'll be off to find another way**_

"Why don't you ever listen?" Rosalie bellowed. We'd been fighting for who knows how long. I suppose it was just one of those days where she was in a bad mood. I'm not sure. It's just, we've never had a fight last **this** long before.

"I am listening," I replied, trying not to lose my patience, "What do you think I've been doing for-" I looked at the grandfather clock behind my love"- the past three hours?!"

"Just shut up okay?" she screamed. I turned away slightly. I was just so...pissed. I hated it when we fought. Lately, it's been happening so much more than before.

"NO! I WON"T SHUT UP!!!" I screamed at Rose, "We HAVE to move Rose! Not only for our safety, but for Bella and Edward's as well!"

"That's all you ever talk about now," she said under her breath.

"Who?"

"**Her.**" Rose said, "It's always Bella this, Bella that. I'm SICK of this! I'm not moving to Africa just so everything can be normal, cause the fact is,_ it's not!_"

"God Rose," I sighed. I can't lose my temper,"Why do you have to be so selfish?"

_** And after all this time that you still owe**_

_** You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know**_

_** So take your gloves and get out**_

_** Better get out**_

_** While you can**_

That's what upset her. The tears welled up into her topaz eyes. She took a step back. "Rose..." I walked over to her and reached my hand out to wipe away the tears. Another step back. Then another. "Please..." I begged. I wanted to do anything. I wanted to apologize. She quickly brushed her tears away and ran the other way.

**_ When you go_**

_** Would you even turn to say**_

"Rose!" I yelled after her. I chased after her. At the foot of the steps she stopped and turned to say:

**_ "I don't love you Like I did Yesterday"_**

She then ran up the long winding staircase. When she reached the top, she slammed the door loud enough for me to hear.

**Ouch.**

**Rose's POV**

****I threw myself on my pink couch and sobbed into the off white pillow. Why was Emmett acting this way all of a sudden? He's never said anything like that before. Yes, he's said a lot of hurtful things, but nothing that truly got to me.

**_ Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading_**

_**So sick and tired of all the needless beating**_

_**But baby when they knock you**_

_**Down and out**_

_**It's where you oughta stay**_

****I'm so sick of this. Fighting with Emmett, and everything else going on. I'm sick of that stupid Bella always prancing around, being the perfect living human she is. Well, obviously no perfect, but better than ugly old me. I mean, I'm old enough to be her mother, maybe even her grandmother. Youth. I wish I still really, truly had that. Someone then knocked on my door.

I quickly wiped the tears out of my golden eyes and said for the person to come in as I continued to look at the wooden floor. The big wooden door creaked open. "Rose?" I looked up. It was Alice.

"What?" I asked sharply. Alice drew back. "Oh, um, sorry."

"It's okay," she replied. She sat down cross legged next to me. I continued to stare at the floor.

"Are you okay?" she finally asked.

"No," I replied softly. The tears started to spill again. How could I tell Alice, my own sister figure, that I was starting to hate myself? That I hated the blood-spilling monster was? I don't want to hurt her feelings. She's just like me, a bloodsucking animal.

**_And after all the blood that you still owe_**

**_ Another dollar's just another blow _**

"Did you have another fight with Emmett?" she asked. I looked up. How could she know?

I nodded. A few more tears spilled onto my stone cold face. Alice's finger then slid right where the tears were and wiped them away. I looked at my sister. She smiled,

_** "So fix your eyes and get up**_

_**Better get up**_

_** While you can." **_

****She then got up and slowly exited my bedroom. All I did was sit there. It took me a minute to react to her words.

**_ Whoa._**

A few more minutes passed, but it felt like hours. Maybe it was because I had the power of the immortal, or maybe it was just because I was really impatient. I'm not too sure. A knock then snapped me out of my thoughts. "Come in." I said to the door, my voice sounding hoarse from crying. **He** came in.

**_When you go_**

_** Would you even turn to say**_

****"Rose?" he started, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Emmett," I replied nastily, facing the other way, "Just go away okay? I really just want to be alone right now."

"Can I just ask you something though?"

I turned my head to towards him a tiny bit, "What?"

"Why did you say those words?"

"What words?" I asked. I had said millions of words in my time. What was he possibly talking about?

**_ "I don't love you Like I did Yesterday." _**

****Before I knew it, the tears started to spill over the topaz ledge again. I really couldn't believe I said those words. But then again, I did mean them. To the man I love? Yes...

"It's not like that Emmett," I choked out, "I...I really do need you. More than anything in the world." More tears came out.

**_"Well, come on. Come on."_**

Emmett pulled me into his strong arms. I leaned my head back to rest on his shoulder and continued to cry. He softly kissed my cheek, causing some of the tears to rub off onto his lips. "What do you mean then?" he asked as he started to rock me softly back and forth.

**_ When you go_**

_** Would you have the guts to say**_

****"Exactly what I said," I replied softly. I turned my head on Emmett's shoulder to face him. He looked at me with a confused look. I pressed my lips onto my love's cheek as a single tear rolled down my face.

**_"I don't love you Like I loved you Yesterday" _**

****I kissed his cheek softly again, but this time a little closer to his lips. Emmett turned. I looked into his warm, heart melting gold eyes. "That's what I mean," I told him. "I love you _more_ than I did yesterday." I smiled at him. Then I remembered.

"I hate this." I told him truthfully.

""What do you hate Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Being **this**," I replied, "Having to act like something I'm not. Having to act normal. The fact is Emmett, we're not. We're blood stealing monsters. Vampires."

He kissed my neck gently. "I know Rose," he said, "But look on the bright side. We have each other." I smiled softly.

**_ "I don't love you Like I loved you Yesterday." _**

****I turned in his arms to face him. He pulled me into his muscular body. I started to cry in his shoulder again. I love him so much. He then whispered softly in my ear,

**_ "I don't love you Like I loved you Yesterday." _**

****I pulled away gently and looked deeply into his eyes. We both smiled softly at each other. The final tear fell down my cheek.

**He kissed it away.**

**------------------------**

**A/N:**

**Sakura: Done! Oneshot over! **

**Emzy: Awww (cries) Read and Review!**


End file.
